When a UE needs to be attached to a General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) or an Evolved packet System (EPS), if the UE is going to establish a Packet Data Network (PDN) connection, the UE shall initiate an Activate Packet Data Protocol (PDP) Context procedure, that is, the UE can establish a PDN connection by performing the Activate Packet Data Protocol (PDP) Context procedure.
If the UE initiates a PDN connection, the UE shall transmit an Activate Packet Data Protocol (PDP) Context Request message to a Serving GPRS Support Node (SGSN) in a core network. The Activate PDP Context Request message includes an Access Point Name (APN), a PDN Type, Protocol Configuration Options and a Request Type. The APN and the Request Type are optional parameters. If the UE requests for establishment of a new PDN connection, the Activate PDP Context Request message does not include the Request Type. If the UE supports a handover from a non-3rd Generation Partner Project (3GPP) access to an access of Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) or Global System of Mobile communication (GSM)/Enhanced Data rate for GSM Evolution (EDGE) Radio Access Network (GERAN), the Request Type in the Activate PDP Context Request message is set as Handover Request. This characteristic is supported only in the specifications of Release 8 and subsequent releases. That is, the Activate PDP Context Request message includes the Request Type that is set as Handover Request only for a handover of the UE from the non-3GPP access to the UTRAN/GERAN in the specifications of Release 8 and subsequent releases.
In the prior art, an Internet Protocol (IP)-enabled UE can access a mobile operator core network via a Home NodeB (HNB) through an Activate Packet Data Protocol Context Request procedure. However, such a new demand for a Home NodeB (HNB) of Release 9 (R9) has been proposed in the 3GPP TS22.220 standard that an IP-enabled UE shall be capable of being connected with an IP-enabled device at home through the HNB, but no specific solution has been presented so far.